narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izanami Izayoi
Izanami Izayoi ' ''(伊弉冉尊十六夜,Izayoi Izanami) is a ninja haling from an unknown clan. She is known as the '''Rebirth of the Sage by Ame Murakumo and The Five Hiden Wielder by others. She is the main target of Shichiō and Mū Village. Appearance Izanami is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height with purple-colored eyes and long silver hair that reaches to her back. Her standard attire consists of a sleeveless purple dress with purple gloves that reach to the elbows. In the middle of her forehead is a purple triangle, in addition he has two smaller triangles underneath her eyes. She stated that she was born with the triangles on her face. Personality Impulsive, tactless and single-minded, Izanami can be likened to a freight train when she gets it in her head that something is wrong and she has to do something about it; nothing, absolutely nothing, and nobody, can stop her pursuing her belief right 'til the very end. She'll become selfish, sadistic, cold and calculating just to see the goal to the finish line. With a puerile charm she can flick on and off like a light switch, Izanami is surprisingly adept at being manipulative. She'll appear try her damned hardest to keep everyone around her second guessing at what she'll do next. Spontaneity is second nature to her, whether or not it's in speech, where she'll run out of relevant things to say and then start offending people, or in action, where she'll simply switch off and walk away from an acquaintance like they were just another face in the street. However, despite her spontaneous and impulsive nature, she has a deep sense of loyalty to those who've earned her respect. Despite how she may appear to be, she is not a particularly decent human being. Her impulsiveness perhaps allows her to not really understand the gravity of her actions. It's far too easy for her to run away from the fact that she's killed before, that's why she embraces it. The hard way is so much more entertaining to her; moreover it causes more problems for the people around her. Izanami has killed before. She will kill again. She has a perturbing volition to spill the blood of all she engages in combat with; through a twisted form of association Izanami has come to realize that the more blood she spills, the more likely it is that people will discredit her as being the reborn sage. To Izanami, blood is equal to triumph. It reflects in the sadistic way she utilizes her abilities the more of the target's insides that end up outside, the greater the sanguine success. Maybe it's a metaphor; maybe Izanami sees the blood she spills on being on the hands of the ninjas and everyone who bought into the lie of a 'chosen one'. History Abilities Natural Energy Chakra Izanami has an unusually large amount of chakra. Unique to her, her chakra is composed of along with Spiritual and Physical Energy. This comes not only from his natural inclination towards chakra, and her unique ability to passively absorb and produce natural energy. Ame stated that her chakra volume is similar to that of the , as being immeasurable and has potential to grow. In addition she states that her chakra leads to her have her five unique hiden nature. Ninjutsu Five Hiden Her Five Hiden chakra natures are what makes her known throughout most of the world and why she is hunted by Mū Village, as a result of her unique chakra mixture. These five natures are Forge Release,Velocity Release,Thunderclap Release ,Sun Releaseand Moon Release. The leader of Mū Village stated that the combination of the five could create a beast just a powerful as the . Using the Sun Release she is able to heal her wounds and create a false sun. Through the use of the Velocity Release she is able speed up other jutsu or increase their damage output. In addition she able to change the state of her a jutsu in mid attack using the Velocity Release: Phase Shift. With the use of the Thunderclap Release she is able to rapidly move about and introduce powerful shockwaves to her attacks. Summoning Izanami is able to summon her unique creation Onmyō to her said at anytime, in addition Onmyō is able to summon her as well with the use of the Reverse Summoning Technique. The two often use this tactic to surprise an enemy. Onmyō has shown the ability to appear without being summoned. Medical Ninjutsu Prowess Although she is among the faster of in terms of speed compared to some the ninja she met, she doesn't come close to the true masters. Her's isn't used to directly get a good angle on her opponent but rather giving momentum to her strike to allow them to strike with more power, or made to cover long distances so she can travel. Her use of a unique technique has given her respectable sums in the field by those who are faster than for she can adapt her abilities in some unique ways. In terms of physical strength Izanami's is truly astounding, only a few has been able to overpower or matching her in physical. Though the use of another unique jutsu, her muscles have became tightly wound and steel toned. anami has on many occasions displayed the sheer power that lays within muscles, consisting of either strikes that can crush an enemy's skeleton or showing an act of strength in her feats. Genjutsu Izanami's skill in genjutsu steams mostly fromm the Moon Release, like Sun Release this works by gathering lunar light and maniuplating it manipulating it. When not in the presence of the moon she often uses the Moon Release: Lunar Sphere in its place. Using the abilities of moon release she is able to sent a person in to a frenzy rage and lower their body temperature. Quotes Trivia * Izanami (伊弉冉尊) means "She who Invites", while Izayoi (十六夜) "Sixteen Day Old Moon" means. Her full name can be read as She who invites the sixteen day old moon (伊弉冉尊十六夜). Category:OmniKaiser